DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application abstract) A Gordon Research Conference entitled "Chemotherapy of AIDS" is proposed for March, 1997 in Ventura, CA. The meeting will focus on new drug discovery with emphasis on new drug targets and will bring together about 100 experts from government, academic, and industry laboratories. The convenors hope that fruitful collaborations among participants will be fostered, leading to development of new, more effective AIDS therapies.